Corpo inteiro
by Mello Evans
Summary: Draco nem queria pensar naquele acontecimento BIZARRO de ver o eleito em seu corpinho tão bem cuidado. .:Slash. Short-Fic:.
1. Informações D

**Sumário:** Draco nem queria pensar naquele acontecimento BIZARRO de ver o eleito em seu corpinho tão bem cuidado.

**Título**: Corpo inteiro

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance/ Slash **Não gosta? Retire-se deste estabelecimento!**

**Classificação:** NC-17 (M)

**Spoiler:**_ Half-Blood Prince_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter™ de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota:** Fic completa em três capítulos que serão postados semanalmente – Todos os sábados. (_Não se preocupem, eles já estão completos_).

**Nota2**: Está sem beta.

**Nota3**: Eu nem queria falar, mas tem ficwriters que gostam de tirar qualquer resquício de dignidade dos personagens... -q

**R&R!**


	2. De fios dourados a testas rachadas

**Capítulo 1:** De fios dourados a testas rachadas

* * *

Harry acordou meio atordoado, o chão do banheiro estava úmido sob suas costas, a cabeça latejava bastante. Sentou-se olhando ao redor, constatando que ainda não estava só. Tentou lembrar com exatidão o que aconteceu, mas não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Sua cabeça doía tanto que ele pensava que a qualquer minuto Voldemort iria invadir seus pensamentos.

Aos poucos recordou que falara com Katie Bell, seguiu Malfoy até o banheiro, ele estava chorando, e eles duelaram. Mas não lembrava exatamente o que acontecera ali e depois... O desmaio. Procurou sua varinha no meio de toda aquela água, mas era a varinha de Pilriteiro que estava ao seu lado; estendeu seu braço, para pegar o objeto, que estava com a pele extremamente branca; mas achou melhor não pensar nisso.

Contemplou ao redor e viu um aluno caído do outro lado do recinto, porém não era Malfoy, não podia ser. Era um garoto de mais ou menos o seu tamanho e tinha os cabelos muito parecidos com os seus. Moveu-se lentamente segurando o local onde o último feitiço lhe atingira. Gemeu, mas não reconheceu a própria voz. Ele devia realmente estar mal. Maldito doninha...

Sentia a roupa toda molhada e olhou para ver o estado dos trajes e ele estava usando o uniforme da... SONSERINA? Olhou seus dedos. Eles estavam longos, finos, com as unhas bem cuidadas, as mãos sem calos e muito menos grossas. Ficou de pé com certa dificuldade, mas ele precisava olhar-se no espelho, constatar que era apenas alucinação, mas quando mirou no espelho não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Uma figura albina, loira e com olhar cinzento lhe encarou. Merlin, Mordred, Morgana... Não! Ele não merecia isso. Ele tomou polissuco e não se lembrava?

Ouviu sua própria voz sendo emitida onde o 'aluno' estava caído. Olhou e viu a si mesmo.

Aquilo não era normal.

**-Drarry-**

Malfoy levantou meio zonzo, as vistas embaçadas, segurou a cabeça tentando inutilmente parar a dor que insistia em fazer sua cabeça girar. Escutou um "Malfoy" sendo pronunciado em alguma parte do cubículo onde estava, mas lembrou-se que estava no banheiro depois de uma luta estranha com o santo Potter. – Não... a fada madrinha, seu idiota. – Disse rispidamente sem notar nada de mais estranho em seu corpo. Arriscou uma olhada de soslaio para aquele menino que povoava indevidamente seus pensamentos quando era mais novo, desviou o olhar logo em seguida, não era obrigado a ficar olhando aquela cara Gryffindor dele. Mas em algum ponto de seu cérebro a imagem que se fez em sua cabeça o fez olhar novamente para o menino-que-sobreviveu. Moveu a cabeça lentamente. Não saberia dizer se era pela dor ou pelo choque que fora grande demais. – O que está fazendo com a minha cara, Potter? – Ele estava horrorizado.

Não era possível... Levantou-se de súbito olhando-se no espelho ele estava com... A TESTA RACHADA!

Viu seu rosto dar um riso de desdém e falando logo em seguida. – Pelo menos não pode mais me chamar de cicatriz, não é mesmo?

– O que fez comigo? – Precipitou para perto de Potter, que estava com o seu lindo corpo, da forma mais afetada que conseguiu fazer. Nem queria pensar naquele acontecimento BIZARRO de ver o eleito em seu corpinho tão bem cuidado.

– Olha, eu não sei, tá? Talvez tenham feito a gente beber polissuco e ainda estamos sob os efeitos dela. – Disse o outro parecendo tão atordoado quanto ele.

– Eu teria me lembrado de beber uma coisa tão nojenta quanto aquela. – Respondeu encarando a si mesmo, fazendo cara de poucos amigos e os olhos verdes crisparem de ódio.

– Mas é a única saída que eu vejo. Vamos voltar para a aula e vamos esperar o efeito passar. Se não...

– Se não o quê, gênio?

– Contamos para o professor Dumbledore.

Draco, na cara de Harry, fez careta. Estava quase implorando para todos os deuses para que aquilo fosse apenas uma peça pregada por algum outro aluno com polissuco. – Bem, vamos esperar até o final do dia. Se não passar, nos encontramos na Torre de Astronomia às nove horas.

– Certo. – Confirmou Harry, em Draco.

Nesse momento o professor Snape adentrou no banheiro olhando-os acusatoriamente. – O que estão fazendo aqui? Senhor Potter e Malfoy?

– Nada senhor. – Respondeu Draco calmamente, mas recebeu um olhar fulminante do professor de DCAT.

– Não me venha com 'nada', Potter. – No inicio o EX-loiro não entendeu. Sempre era tratado tão bem, mas lembrou-se onde sua 'consciência' estava. Por um lado, ele concordou veementemente com Severus. O idiota sempre estava metido em confusões com aqueles outros dois imbecis e sempre era salvo pelo velhote. Sentiu vontade de confirmar, uma pontada de felicidade por ver o menino-que-sobreviveu recebendo uma resposta merecida, mas era ele que estava na pele do cicatriz e aquilo com ele não era de bom gosto. Resolveu se calar, mesmo que sua língua coçasse para retrucar a altura, mas como o diretor Slytherin não gostava do Gryffindor, e com razão, resolveu fingir-se de mudo. Então ouviu sua voz, que fora usurpada pelo idiota-Potter, quebrar o gelo.

– Eu e Potter estávamos apenas conversando, senhor. – Respondeu Harry, sério.

O professor arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando de um para o outro. – É melhor se apressarem ou perderão as próximas aulas. – E, dizendo isso, saiu.

Draco viu a figura loira aproximar-se de si. Achou que ele era realmente bonito e como não seria? Mas não com os pensamentos do Eleito.

– Draco, temos que fingir.

– Não diga. – Falou ironicamente. – Eu não teria pensado nisso sem a sua ajuda.

– Sério mesmo? – Foi a vez de Potter mostrar seu sarcasmo, o que lhe deixou ainda mais parecido com o dono do corpo que estava usando. – E vai conseguir ficar perto de Mione sem chamá-la de sangue-ruim? Ficar perto de Ron sem insultar as condições econômicas dele? Seu preconceituoso.

Draco titubeou. Aquilo ia ser difícil para o seu orgulho-puro sangue, mas sabia ser amável quando lhe convinha. – Não se preocupe. – riu torto. – Eu vou enganar aqueles seus amiguinhos que mais parecem seus irmãos siameses. Mas não faça besteiras pra eu passar ridículo. – Avisou.

**-Drarry-**

O menino-que-sobreviveu sentiu seu estômago revirar vendo seus lábios se angulando naquela forma tão pretensiosa, mas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Vamos, estamos atrasados. – Falou saindo do lugar, enquanto pegava a varinha de Harry e conjurava um feitiço para se enxugar, mas não funcionou. – O que está havendo? – Disse olhando para o pequeno pedaço de madeira. – Nem sua varinha funciona? – Disse afetado.

– Claro que serve,– Expôs raivosamente – deixa eu ver a minha. Quero dizer... a sua. – testou e nada. – Achou que temos que trocar de varinha.

– Mas vão perceber. – Angulou as sobrancelhas grossas.

– É só não usarmos muito elas. É o único jeito.

Draco bufou pegando a própria varinha com violência e conjurou o feitiço para se livrar de toda aquela água. Harry fez o mesmo. E ambos rumaram para a aula de poções conjunta. No meio do caminho uma menininha do segundo ano trombou com Harry, no corpo de Draco, e afastou-se assustada.

– Ohh me desculpe. – Falou o eleito abaixando-se para a menina que tinha caído no chão.

– Me- me desculpe. – Falou olhando os olhos acinzentados com certo medo.

– Está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou o Gryffindor.

– Hum hum. – Disse a garota Hufflepuff mirando o loiro.

Draco, vendo aquela cena ultrajante para ele perguntou alto. – O que está fazendo Pot- digo, Draco?

– Ajudando, – ergueu-se juntamente com a menina mirando o outro nos olhos. – Você devia fazer isso mais vezes, Harry!

No mesmo momento, enquanto Harry levantava a menina e Draco resmungava exasperado, Ron e Hermione dobraram o corredor olhando a cena com interesse.

– Vou me lembrar, Draco. – Respondeu Malfoy fazendo careta.

– O que está fazendo aí? Vamos Harry? – Perguntou o ruivo olhando para o _verdadeiro_ com olhar de poucos amigos, no momento em que, a menininha da outra casa saía correndo, assustada.

– Vamos. – Draco engoliu em seco, mas antes de se afastar sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. – Não deixe Pansy beijá-lo e nove horas na Torre de Astronomia, entendeu?

Potter afirmou com um aceno de cabeça indo na frente, onde encontrou Crabbe e Goyle lhe esperando. – Onde estava, Draco? – Perguntou um dos dois, no que Harry não soube dizer se era um ou outro.

– Ali. – Respondeu Harry fracamente. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginara.

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A: **

Fic bobinha feita completa em apenas uma noite, mas eu gostei.

Esse é o típico clichê, mas eu achei muito interessante fazer essa fic. Afinal é fácil falar de alguém, difícil é estar no lugar desse alguém. Capítulos pequenos, mas eu resolvi optar por ser assim mesmo. Então? Foi polissuco ou não? Hãn? Ou será um _veela_ powers? Rsrs

Vou atualizar semanalmente, mas se eu estiver muito feliz ou receber várias reviews... Posso adiantar os capítulos... E vou dar uma pequena palhinha do que terá próxima semana e me desculpem a falta de betagem, mas todos os cap. não terão beta.

Eu transformo até pequenas lendas em slash! Me processem! Hahahah.

Kissus e _**Reviews**_.

**P.S**: _Trajetória_ ficará – infelizmente – em hiatus até julho.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

Passou os dedos pela cicatriz, torneando o raio, desceu pela bochecha parando nos lábios. Como seria beijá-los? Bom, naquele momento ele não podia saber. Atentou para o corpo, tinha a marca negra no braço direito, aquilo deve ter sido doloroso, viu as esteiras pelo abdômen. Merlin! Ele era cheio de marcas... Mas que na concepção de Draco aquilo deixava Harry com um ar ainda mais misterioso. Parecia que o ex-loiro ainda não tinha esquecido completamente toda aquela paixão.

Desceu chegando ao umbigo, admirando os músculos definidos do outro. Ele definitivamente não era mais tão magrela assim. Desceu mais um pouco a mão enquanto em sua face se desenhava um riso torpe, afinal Potter nunca saberia de nada...

:3


	3. Descobrindo o corpo alheio

**Capítulo 2**: Descobrindo o corpo alheio

**Capítulo dedicado a**: Totosay de cueca (o.O)v

_PARABÉNS MINHA LINDAAAAA! Espero que tenha um ótimo níver. E que goste do meu presente, mas o hot teremos só no próx cap y.y. (Bendito seja o Orkut pra eu descobrir o seu aniversário :3)

* * *

_

O dia passou, no mínimo, estranho para os dois.

Harry foi agarrado, depois que as aulas terminaram, por uma ávida Pansy Parkinson atrás de beijos e outras coisas mais...

– Vamos Draquinho, eu sei que você quer. – Disse uma sedutora loira subindo na cama do quarto exclusivo de Draco, mas que naquele momento era ocupado por um Gryffindor desesperado entre a cama e uma Slytherin que tinha clara suas intenções.

– Melhor depois, Parkinson. – Falou com visível horror nos olhos acinzentados.

Harry agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas quando Blase entrou no quarto perguntando se ele não queria jogar xadrez bruxo. Harry acatou o mais rápido que pôde e a loira foi para o seu dormitório se queixando que Malfoy não estava lhe dando a atenção devida. E o que Potter pensou ser sua salvação se tornou em um martírio. Descobriu da pior forma possível que Blase Zabini era gay e apaixonado por Draco. Tudo bem, ele teve que admitir, o loiro era realmente bonito, foi o que ele percebeu em seu banho mais cedo. Porém aquilo já era demais, não levando, é claro, em consideração o que ouve mais cedo no banho.

Harry estava sentado em uma pequena mesa que comportava apenas o tabuleiro de frente ao rapaz negro, que dava passadas de canela entre suas coxas. Será que Draco também era gay? Será que foi pro isso que ele disse expressamente para ele não deixar Pansy agarrá-lo, mas não disse nada quanto ao seu outro 'amigo'?

Bom, o Gryffindor não se achava nem um pouco gay, quer dizer, só quando ficou sozinho no banheiro. Queria esquecer aquele episódio lamentável, por mais que não conseguisse deixar de pensar.

–**x– Início do Flash ****Back**** –x–**

Harry entrou no quarto de Malfoy o mais rápido que pôde e trancou a porta logo em seguida. Estava exausto. Nem tinha perguntado qual era a senha de entrar nas masmorras para aquele filhinho de papai idiota, mas ainda bem que estava acompanhado pelo chato do Nott que disse a senha antes mesmo dele falar uma desculpa qualquer por não saber a senha. Agradecia até aquele momento a Merlin por ninguém ter notado nada, embora Draco estivesse com um visível mal-humor quando falou ignorante com Hermione e Ginny nos corredores antes de rumarem para salas diferentes. Mas ele não queria pensar nisso. Não mesmo. Pegou a primeira toalha que encontrou e rumou para o banheiro particular.

Retirou a roupa lentamente, não estava com o mínimo interesse de ver um Malfoy nu. Apesar de ser ele ali, só que com uns milímetros maior, os cabelos loiros e o azul igual aos olhos de Lucius. Tentou ao máximo não olhar para o corpo que estava ocupando, mas era quase impossível visto um espelho enorme que dava para se vislumbrar de corpo inteiro.

"Metrossexual." – Pensou.

Entrou embaixo da ducha quente, aquilo era o paraíso. Só em não ter que dividir com ninguém e muito menos ouvir pancadas na porta pedindo para ele ir depressa porque alguém estava com fome, já valia à pena. Aquelas cobras tinham muitas regalias...

O espelho dava direto para o chuveiro.

Maldito Slytherin narcisista, pensava consigo mesmo. Porém não era sem razão. Se Draco não fosse tão chato ele seria o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, na realidade Harry já sabia que ele era, mas ficava difícil dar o braço a torcer quando o assunto era aquela doninha infeliz. No entanto ele sabia se cuidar, das unhas dos dedos do pé, passando pelo corpo esguio e branco até chegar ao último fio de cabelo loiro de sua, agora, cabeça.

Potter nem atentou para a forma lenta com que passava o sabonete no corpo alheio, só reparava em como a espuma descia de forma tentadoramente preguiçosa por aquela pele sem manchas e perfeita. Nem se deu conta também que já tocava a si, ou a Draco, dependendo do ponto de vista, _lá_. Só percebeu a tamanha besteira quando os gemidos, de uma voz que não era a sua, escaparam dos lábios finos, contudo já era tarde demais. A única coisa que o eleito poderia fazer era continuar para não se frustrar mais tarde.

Continuo a massagear a glande, que naquele momento era sua, com mais avidez. Gemia baixinho palavras desconexas e o tom que saia de sua boca inebriava seu juízo e só o fazia ficar ainda mais excitado. Gozou logo em seguida murmurando o nome de Draco. Abriu os olhos vendo o crime que acabara de fazer com certo horror, assistindo desaparecer ralo abaixo o líquido viçoso misturado à água.

Definitivamente Harry Potter estava ficando louco. Mas talvez fossem efeitos colaterais. Foi nisso que ele se agarrou quando saiu do banheiro com cara de culpado.

–**x– Fim do Flash Back –x–**

– Draco, é a sua vez. – Falou Zabini com um ar sorridente.

– Hum? – Potter já estava se excitando novamente e sem um pingo de cabeça para jogos de raciocínio.

– Jogo... Sua vez. – Falou esboçando um sorriso ladino.

Mas alguém bateu na porta para novamente lhe salvar.

– Blase, dá pra abrir? – Perguntou se valendo de que estava na pele de Malfoy e não querendo mostrar seu estado embaixo daquela mesinha.

– Claro. – Disse já se levantando.

– O Malfoy está? – Perguntou uma menina Slytherin que provavelmente estaria no primeiro ano.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas se policiou. Será que ele agora pegava até aquelas pobres inocentes? – Estou. – Falou o mais imparcial que pôde.

– Harry Potter está na entrada querendo falar com você.

– Diga para aquele imbecil que Draco tem mais o que fazer. – Expôs Zabini quase fechando a porta.

– Eu sei responder por mim, Blase. – O Gryffindor já estava entrando no clima verde-prata. – Diga para ele que já estou indo.

– Mas você não o odeia? Você disse que queria esc- – Perguntou o rapaz negro, mas foi interrompido.

– Nós temos umas coisas para falar. – Disse imitando o tom arrastado de Malfoy e saiu do quarto sem o menor interesse de ouvir o resto.

**-Drarry-**

Draco já estava enjoado das besteiras que o pobretão falava com Finnigan e principalmente das preocupações constantes da sangue-ruim a cada três segundos.

– Harry você não está legal. O que houve?

– Gran- Hermione, eu acho que nem tudo eu devo te contar. Minha mãe morreu e você é muito diferente dela. – Falou torcendo o nariz, mas xingou-se mentalmente por não estar representando seu papel direito e completou. – Me desculpe, mas eu quero ficar só, tá? – Dizendo isso apressou o passo para acompanhar outras meninas Gryffindors para entrar primeiro pelo buraco do retrato, xingando-se mais ainda mentalmente por ter pedido desculpas àquela 'cabelos de Medusa' de quinta e por não ter perguntado a senha para o outro idiota.

Como chegou primeiro, assim que colocou o pé no dormitório masculino – onde seguia Dean Thomas – foi rapidamente se trancar no banheiro. Aquilo devia ser castigo por não ter obedecido ao seu pai em algo, por não ter feito seus deveres de Slytherin como era para ser, por talvez ter depredado o túmulo de Merlin, alguma coisa... Porque simplesmente era inaceitável ele estar no corpo de Potter. Mesmo que já tivesse sofrido uma paixonite pelo testa rachada até o seu terceiro ano.

Retirou a roupa o mais rápido possível e jogou-se sob a corrente quente d'água. Aquilo era o paraíso... Passou pouco tempo, saindo e rumando para frente do espelho, ver se dava um jeito naqueles cabelos revoltos. Colocou os óculos, a visão do outro era realmente péssima. Ficou um bom tempo fitando aquele rosto Gryffindor, decorando cada traço delicado daquela face, que olhando de perto, tinha alguns estigmas além daquela outra bem conhecida. Passou os dedos pela cicatriz, torneando o raio, desceu pela bochecha parando nos lábios. Como seria beijá-los? Bom, naquele momento ele não podia saber. Atentou para o corpo, tinha a marca negra no braço direito, aquilo deve ter sido doloroso, viu as esteiras pelo abdômen. Merlin! Ele era cheio de marcas... Mas que na concepção de Draco aquilo deixava Harry com um ar ainda mais misterioso. Parecia que o ex-loiro ainda não tinha esquecido completamente toda aquela paixão.

Desceu chegando ao umbigo, admirando os músculos definidos do outro. Ele definitivamente não era mais tão magrela assim. Desceu mais um pouco a mão enquanto em sua face se desenhava um riso torpe, afinal Potter nunca saberia de nada, mas foi interrompido por batidas na porta e gritos raivosos.

– Qual é, Harry? Vai morar aí dentro mesmo? Queremos tomar banho, sabia?

Malfoy revirou os olhos para o espelho com raiva ainda mal contida, – Já vou. – falou forçando um tom amigável. Aquilo ficaria para depois, já que estava óbvio que não era uma polissuco.

Arrumou-se apressadamente e foi atrás do ex-testa rachada para ver o que podiam fazer.

**-x-**

Ambos foram juntos para a Torre de Astronomia.

– O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Draco tentando colocar um tom não muito hostil na voz.

– O que acha de Dumbledore? – Harry via o esforço do outro em manter a calma e tentou ser um pouco mais ameno, além de não encará-lo por vergonha mal contida do que fizera mais cedo.

– Sem chance.

– Por quê?

– Simplesmente porque quando aquele velhote fica sabendo de algo é quase que certo meu pai saber também, e eu... – o corpo na qual estava tremeu na simples cogitação. – eu não quero que meu pai se meta nisso, posso muito bem me arranjar sem ele.

– Pode mesmo? Então por que ainda não voltamos para nossos corpos de origem?

– Eu não sei, mas eu estou realmente tentando pensar em alguma coisa, muito diferente de você que só sabe perguntar. Por que não faz alguma coisa de útil?

– Eu também faço Malfoy.

– Faz o quê? Nem pentear os meus cabelos você consegue. Eu pelo menos fiz um favor a você e comecei a lhe vestir melhorzinho. – Reclamou com cara de poucos amigos.

Foi só aí que O Eleito atentou para o que Draco vestira em seu corpo. Estava usando um jeans justo, uma camisa que realçava os músculos do bíceps por baixo da capa, única coisa bruxa que usava. Arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Eu nunca imaginei Draco Malfoy usando roupas muggle.

– Tecnicamente quem está vestindo ela é você, Harry, e não eu.

Potter não pode deixar de atentar como 'Harry' saiu da boca de Malfoy de um jeito tão comum como se segredasse isso para ele. – Certo, Draco. – Resolveu tentar fazer o mesmo.

Os olhos verdes brilharam em malícia, enquanto um riso torto emoldurava o rosto que mantinha a cicatriz muito bem coberta.

Ambos usaram a capa de invisibilidade de Harry que estava com o Slytherin para entrar na biblioteca na sessão reservada e pegaram alguns livros rumando para alguma sala desativada e poeirenta atrás de respostas.

Aquela noite seria longa...

**Continua.

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Feliz dia dos namorados! (alguns dias adiantado!) Prometo que no próx. cap eu vou colocá-los mais no clima _Love in the air_. Hehehe.

Nossa... O que será que vai acontecer naquela saleta, hein? 'Estudar, oras...' – Alguém poderia responder, mas isso se não conhecesse a autora –q

Bom, docinhos: **Reviews**. E terão mais um capítulo... :**3**

**No próximo capítulo...**

– Cala a boca Malfoy. – Encarou a si mesmo que estava com o olhar mais brilhante. Pensou alguns segundos e disse hesitante. – Mas mesmo assim vai ser estranho olhar para mim mesmo na hora do... – Mas foi obrigado a parar por sentir suas verdadeiras mãos tocando a sua face e deslizando até seus olhos e o último vislumbre que viu foi a de olhos verdes lhe observarem enigmáticos. As mãos eram ásperas, afinal eram as suas, mas tinham uma delicadeza própria de Draco no toque.

– Apenas feche os olhos. – Sussurrou Malfoy.

* * *

_**Um beijinho em**_:

**Noah Noose**. _Totosay de Cueca_. **Simon de Escorpiao**. _AnnFelton_. **Fabianadat**. _SamaraKiss_. **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter**. _Lady Malfoy_**. Reece River.** _Mathy Caroll._


	4. Apenas feche os olhos

**Capítulo** **3**: Apenas feche os olhos

* * *

Harry olhava para Draco examinando aquela pilha de livros com um rosto sério e um vinco na testa adornada por uma cicatriz. Era estranho olhar a si; um garoto moreno, de cabelos arrepiados, olhar verde e uma cicatriz tão famosa para aquele mundo; como se não fosse ele. Se sua cicatriz doesse quem será que iria sentir? Ele ou Draco? Ele queria tanto voltar para seu velho corpo... Além disso, não sabia andar como Draco fazia, não sabia nem falar como ele e muito menos agir como tal. Mas olhá-lo assim, fora do corpo o fazia perceber o quanto ele, Harry Potter, era mesmo parecido com seu pai, James.

Draco olhava se soslaio para o outro que parecia perdido em suas feições. Nem poderia achar estranho, afinal ele estava com a testa rachada e nem era o verdadeiro menino-que-sobreviveu. Apesar de ser estranho suas íris mercúrio apontadas para si e nem eram as de seu pai, graças a Merlin. – Achou alguma coisa? – Perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

– Hum? Nada. – Voltou-se para o livro.

– Suas vistas... – Começou Draco, mas parou.

– O que é que têm elas? – Encorajou o outro para continuar.

– Você enxerga muito mal, Potter. – Pôde ver-se revirar os olhos. – Por que não usa aquelas lentes que os muggles usam? As garotas iriam agradecer, principalmente aquela sua namoradinha Weasley. – Na realidade ele estava mais falando aquilo para saber se suas suspeitas eram verdade.

– Ela não é minha namorada Malfoy e espero que ela ainda pense assim.

– O quê? Você acha mesmo que eu iria beijar aquela sem sal? Eu tenho bem gosto. – Gabou-se.

– Claro. – Disse o Gryffindor meio amargurado. – Aquela Pansy te agarrando. Ótimo gosto.

Draco colocou o livro de lado virando um pouco o corpo para ver a cara de Harry que estava ao seu lado. – Não me diga que você a beijou?

– Claro que não. – Apressou-se em responder. – Mas e o Zabine? Por que não me falou sobre...

– O quê? – Franziu o cenho.

– Ele passando as pernas nas minhas coxas, eu fiquei estático, não sabia nem o que fazer. – Disse lembrando-se.

– QUÊ? – O Slytherin parecia meio dividido entre a raiva e o divertimento. – Você não fez nada? Você gostou Potter?

– Claro que não! Eu **não** sou gay. – Corou lembrando o que fizera no corpo de Draco pensando nesse mesmo Draco.

– E por que raios você deixou ele fazer isso _comigo_? Ele estava molestando _a_ _mim_, Harry, e não a você.

– Você não falou sobre a opção dele... – Tentou se justificar ouvindo como resposta uma gargalhada gostosa de Draco Malfoy com as íris esverdeadas brilhando mais do que nunca.

– Devo ter esquecido.

**-x-**

Passou-se uma semana naquele maldito suplicio e nada deles encontrarem a cura para aquela sinistra troca de corpos que havia acontecido entre eles. Harry cogitou novamente falarem com Dumbledore, coisa que foi negada pelo Slytherin, depois pensou em Hermione, ouvindo gritarias ensurdecedoras do outro.

E os encontros dos dois à surdina a cada dia ficavam mais esquisitos. Eles sempre arranjavam pretextos para se tocarem, Harry não parava de pensar no outro e muito menos de se excitar no banheiro por causa dele e as piadas ácidas ganharam um humor que ele nunca tinha notado, já não falavam mais apenas daquele erro deles, mas das coisas engraçadas que acontecia a ambos durante aquela troca forçada dos dois. Draco já não se agüentava mais dormir sentindo o cheiro de Harry pelos travesseiros, pela pele que pertencia a ele, não conseguia mais olhar o espelho e ver que aquele corpo inteiro que lhe seduzia, suas piadas irônicas já não funcionavam mais com o eleito e isso só o fazia se divertir mais ainda. Até que...

– Achei! – Falou Draco ajeitando os óculos redondos no rosto.

– O que tem aí? – Perguntou um ávido e feliz Harry Potter.

Ambos já tinham lembrado o que ocorrera no banheiro. Eles tinham duelado no local e conjuraram uma _Expelliarmus_ no mesmo instante, as varinhas dos dois fizeram uma ligação muito rara pela intensidade de sentimentos mútuos que ambos tinham naquele momento. E para reverter o feitiço, segundo o livro, apenas algo de igual magnitude. Vinha ainda explicando que a reversão do feitiço poderia ser feita com uma repetição da primeira cena (o que era bastante perigoso) ou então usando um sentimento de mesma intensidade, no caso eles teriam que fazer amor para neutralizar o ódio de ambos.

– NÃO! – Harry foi categórico ao se levantar.

– É a maneira mais segura, Potter. – Disse com cara de tédio, mas comemorando que era o meio mais seguro. Teria Potter nem que fosse por uma noite.

– Eu... – Segurou nervosamente as mãos. – Eu sou virgem.

– Eu também, mas isso não é o fim do mundo. – falou sinceramente.

Harry arregalou os olhos azul-acinzentados de maneira estupefata. Draco Malfoy era virgem? – O quê?

– É sim. Você acha que Draco Malfoy não pode ser virgem? Tenha dó. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar correndo atrás de rabo de saia.

– Você pode estar mentindo.

– E por que raios, Potter, eu iria mentir?

– Pra eu cair nesse seu joguinho e transar com você.

– Depois dizem que eu é que acho que o mundo gira em torno de mim. – Torceu o nariz. – Quem disse que eu quero fazer sexo com você, hein?

Um nó se formou na garganta de Harry. Afinal por que ele, tão feio em sua tola compreensão, seria cobiçado por alguém que parecia flutuar e não andar? Apenas negou com a cabeça.

Draco mordeu a própria língua, ou pelo menos a que era sua naquele exato instante. Não devia ter dito isso para o Gryffindor, aqueles 'vermelho-dourado' eram tão sensíveis que chega dava vontade de vomitar e, além disso, ele realmente queria passar a noite com Harry e não só aquela, mas todas as outras restantes. – Olha, vamos. É só uma vez. Não vai matar ninguém. E é para o seu e o meu bem, eu estou realmente em tempo de matar a Granger por ser tão preocupada e eu sei que está sentindo falta deles. – Tentou argumentar.

– Mas não vai ser estranho pra você? Você vai transar com você mesmo, de certa forma. – Falou coçando o queixo albino.

– Isso é um sim? – Malfoy não queria saber se era quem no corpo de quem. Só queria fazer aquilo com Harry e não importasse de que maneira seria aquilo se era com aquele testa rachada que naquele momento nem estava assim.

Potter balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas sem encarar o outro. – Acho que não temos escolhas, certo?

– Vamos lá, Harry. Isso vai ser bom. – Disse ficando de frente para o outro. – Onde está sua coragem Gryffindor? – Ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

– Cala a boca Malfoy. – Encarou a si mesmo que estava com o olhar mais brilhante. Pensou alguns segundos e disse hesitante. – Mas mesmo assim vai ser estranho olhar para mim mesmo na hora do... – Mas foi obrigado a parar por sentir suas verdadeiras mãos tocando a sua face e deslizando até seus olhos e o último vislumbre que viu foi a de olhos verdes lhe observarem enigmáticos. As mãos eram ásperas, afinal eram as suas, mas tinham uma delicadeza própria de Draco no toque.

– Apenas feche os olhos. – Sussurrou Malfoy.

Harry acatou sentindo-se ser estimulado levemente, intimamente. Observando sua blusa sumir juntamente com a gravata verde, com o cinto, a sua calça ser desabotoada e resolveu agir também. Ele passou um martírio durante toda aquela semana se tocando, imaginando Draco ali e quando Malfoy realmente estava ele ficaria apenas parado? Não. Tocou no corpo a sua frente, que ele conhecia tão bem, provando as sensações, os toques, vendo apenas com a ponta dos dedos. Aproximou-se querendo sentir o beijo.

Ambos se beijaram timidamente para logo as mãos pegaram mais urgência a cada toque, as roupas restantes sumiram em uma velocidade estrondosa, as mãos e as línguas se procurando sôfregas, cheias de paixão.

– Eu quero você. – Falou Draco totalmente rouco e ofegante enquanto descia os beijos no rosto que na realidade era o seu para atacar os mamilos brancos e tesos de excitação.

– Eu também. – Respondeu Potter puxando-o para cima, deitando no amontoado de suas roupas, deixando Draco ficar entre suas pernas, agarrando-o, envolvendo o corpo que estava sobre o seu, beijando, apertando enquanto sentia uma língua marota descer do seu umbigo para o baixo ventre. – Draco – Choramingou fechando ainda mais os olhos, enlaçando os dedos nos cabelos revoltos, sentindo uma língua marota vagar pela extensão de seu membro.

Malfoy também fechou os olhos para provar apenas nas sensações que era ter o outro sob seu corpo, provando dele, ouvindo gemidos de entrega, de aceitação, de mais... Passava as mãos ousadamente pelas coxas que conhecia desde sempre, mas que agora ganhavam um significado maior que aquilo tudo. Tomou o outro em sua boca, sentindo um gosto seu misturado com outro que com certeza era do Gryffindor, mas não se ateve muito tempo, pois ele queria tudo, Harry todo, completamente para ele e ninguém mais.

De repente os dois estavam abraçados, gemendo sôfregos enquanto seus corpos e friccionavam por inteiro, os membros doloridos pedindo por mais, as bocas se encontravam urgentes e enroscavam as línguas uma na outra.

– Ahnm... Draco. Tudo. – Pediu Harry.

Malfoy não se fez de rogado ou desentendido. Ele ouviu muito bem e era aquilo mesmo que ele queria também. Colocou dois dedos na boca de Harry que os chupou o mais lascivo que pôde.

Potter abriu mais as pernas albinas para logo sentir dedos intrusos em seu interior. Mordeu o lábio tentando conter inutilmente um choramingo abafado, arqueando as costas para sentir aquela ardência misturada a um prazer totalmente novo. Uma mão se espalmava em seus quadris enquanto ele se movia de encontro aos dedos de Draco e sentia beijos sendo distribuídos em seu abdômen.

Malfoy já não estava mais agüentando aquela brincadeira e gemeu. – Potter, eu posso? – Abriu os olhos pesadamente vendo Harry balançar a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto passava a língua nos lábios secos. Draco achou que estava ficando maluco por que estava vendo as verdadeiras feições do Gryffindor e não as suas, mas não ligou. Colocou-se na entrada de Harry forçando-se o mais cuidadoso que pôde. Afundando-se naquele lugar apertado e tentador.

O menino-que-sobreviveu via o mundo girar enquanto sentia-se ser totalmente preenchido em seu interior, mas Draco estava muito devagar, então forçou os quadris na direção do outro que entendendo a deixa, começou a aumentar o ritmo.

Harry agarrava Draco com determinação enquanto seus quadris se chocavam e ele sentia Draco entrar e sair de seu corpo prazerosamente, tocando fundo no seu interior, fazendo ele se inebriar com os sentidos.

Draco puxou Harry, deitando-se e deixando o ex-moreno cavalgar, ditar a cadência de suas estocadas. Segurava sua cintura enquanto sentia o prazer de tê-lo subindo e descendo em seu corpo. Começou a masturbá-lo na mesma intensidade fazendo-o gemer mais alto, sentindo ele se contrair em volta de seu membro, gozando em sua mão enquanto o próprio Draco não agüentava e chegava ao seu ápice bem fundo, quente, torpe e apertado em Potter.

Ambos caíram exaustos sobre suas roupas e pegaram no sono.

**-x-**

Draco acordou sonolento, o sol ainda não tinha nascido, o céu ainda estava escuro através da janela de vidro da saleta desativada, sentiu um corpo quente sob o seu e demorou alguns segundos até ele criar coragem e olhar para o rosto de Harry. Olhou para cima, pois estava deitado no colo de pele levemente dourada e viu os lábios vermelhos, entreabertos, os olhos verdes escondidos pelos cílios escuros e espessos, os cabelos arrepiados e a cicatriz.

Tudo estava no lugar.

Viu Potter se remexer, logo ele acordaria. E o que seria deles? Mas antes que o moreno pudesse realmente recobrar a consciência, o Slytherin roçou seus lábios nos do outro calmamente, aprofundando na medida em que seu corpo pedia mais proximidade.

**-Drarry-**

Harry sentiu lábios quentes e finos tocarem os seus timidamente. Só podia ser Draco. Mas ele não queria abrir os olhos, ali estava tão bom, e com o que se seguiu foi que ele realmente não quis abri-los. Uma língua marota pedia passagem em seus lábios que se abriram automáticos para aquela exploração desejosa.

Em instantes depois os dois estava com as mãos vagando pelo corpo um do outro enquanto não conseguiam conter os gemidos, mas Potter abrigou-se a parar. Queria dizer a Draco que não o queria somente naquela noite, já que pelo seu tato estava bem óbvio que eles haviam voltado aos seus corpos com sucesso.

– Draco, – Chamou meio rouco afastando-se um pouco – eu quero falar com você.

– O que foi? – Sua cara era indiferente, mas seu corpo todo se retesou.

– Eu... Bom... Nós conseguimos voltar para os nossos corpos e... – Merlin! Ele não estava conseguindo completar uma maldita frase. Aqueles dias vivendo nas masmorras não lhe fizeram bem.

– O quê? Está tudo... Acabado? –Tentou manter-se o mais impassível que pode, embora sua voz tenha lhe denunciado um pouco.

– Não... eu... Eu quero você. –Encarou o Slytherin se sentindo o mais idiota na face da Terra, mas era forte o suficiente para ouvir um não.

– Você tem certeza disso? – Perguntou sério.

– Hum hum. – Afirmou com a cabeça.

–Então é melhor aproveitarmos o resto da madrugada... – Sorriu torto ronronando em direção a Harry enquanto se aproximava para mais um beijo.

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A:**

Caraca, que lemon estranha, o Draco foi o uke, mas na realidade ele foi o seme. O.O /comofas. Só eu mesma e a minha mente insana. Desculpem-me se a fic ficou esquisita, mas ele foi feita completa em uma noite sonolenta e solitária onde essa idéia me veio no meio do ócio de chocolate e vinho. Eu quis colocar o Draco virgem pra ficar diferente, todo mundo faz ele o fodão do sexo enquanto o Harry o típico inexperiente. Eu quis fazer os dois se descobrirem. ^^'

Espero que tenham gostado. Como ela é meio clichê (_você pode encontrar qualquer filme com uma troca de corpos bem parecida_), achei-a meio (_Lê-se toda_) ruim, mas tenho um pequeno carinho por ela. Eu sei, eu devia estar fazendo Hysteria II ou mesmo a que está em _hiatus_, mas não se manda na criatividade, ela apenas brota! Na realidade eu queria estar fazendo SuKov e não Drarry! Mas é a vida.

Obrigado a todos que leram e mais especial ainda ao que mandaram reviews:

Apesar de tudo eu ainda me atrevo: _**Reviews!

* * *

**_

**Um GRANDE agradecimento a:**

Simon de Escorpiao. **SamaraKiss**. Kimberly Anne Evans Potter. **Totosay de Cueca**. Fabianadat. **themarilyn**. Reece River. **Noah Noose**. Mathy Caroll.


End file.
